Darkstar: One more Chance
by XxXxHell's AngelxXxX
Summary: I found myself in that position. I couldn't get up. I yelled but no one heard. But he did, and he came for me. He wouldn't let me go. Never. For once, my powers had failed me.
1. Chapter 1 : Truth

**Darkstar- Chapter 1 : Inferno and Jenferno**

 **Hey guys! This is my second Naruto fic, so I'm apologise to any errors I have made. If you notice, please review and tell me so I can edit and correct them.**

 **XxXx**

 ** _Speak the truth and the truth will come to you._**

 _Yep, that's pretty much a law around here._

 _In a good way?_

 _Well, I guess the answer is no._

 _For us, we abide that rule like we have no choice._

 _Well, I guess the worst can happen._

 _Ino, for one decided to drag me and Hinata to the local Tropicana mall._

 _But that not was a good thing._

 _Being the self-obsessed-with-shopping freak she is, we both have her to thank for the girly clothes that somehow make it into our closet. But, I would give anything for me to be with_ her _right now, as I am not exactly in the best position in the world._

 **Xx**

"Ino, for the last time, NO! "

" Come on, what's so bad about going to Tropicana? There is a HUGE mall! And, that's not the best-"

" 'Huge' is what I'm worried about. I am NOT going to go to the mall to buy girly clothes for a _ugly_ addition to my wardrobe. "

" _Ugly?!_ Only the finest make it into _my_ wardrobe! "

" OH REALLY? I think you are a-"

S-sakura-c-chan and I-ino-c-chan, can you please s-stop n-now?" Hinata said or should I say, stuttered.

Me and Ino stopped at the sound of the timid girl's voice.

Curse her for being so cute.

She makes it impossible to say no.

" C-can we p-please just g-go now S-sakura-chan? "

Wait, what?

Rewind.

She just sided with Ino?!

" HAHA, Sakura, listen to the girl. We need to get to the mall or else!" Ino screamed.

In my ear.

Ouch.

" We should get going then, if we want to get a parking spot" I said, gesturing to the clock. "At this rate, we won't get there on time."

Without waiting for a answer,I grabbed my car keys of Ino's kitchen counter and headed for the door.

" Sakura! Wait up!"

"S-sakura-c-chan?"

 **Xx**

Sliding out of the front seat, we headed towards the entrance marked with a " TROPICANA" sign with a pineapple next to it.

How many times had I thought the pineapple looked ridiculous? To me, it looked like Ino's boyfriend Shikamaru's head.

" Hey, do you guys know the shop Forever 21? " Ino questioned.

" Y-yes, I d-do, I t-think it's a c-cool and n-nice s-shop ! " Hinata answered eagly.

But I, unlike the others, had no idea on what they were talking about.

You know, sometimes I do try to remember shop names.

But, they just don't stick in the database.

I mean, my brain.

So I replied a simply " No."

Ino looked at me like I was alien or something. " IF YOU HAVEN'T SHOPPED FROM FOREVER 21, YOU HAVEN'T OFFICIALLY LIVED YET!" She exclaimed, causing people to look at us.

Talk about over dramatic.

" Well I guess it won't hurt to just go for once..." I started. " I mean, what harm could it do? "

 **Xx**

Wow.

I mean _wow._

Forever 21 is huge!

And who knows, I might just find some good clothes here!

Ino runs up to a rich purple winter coat and waves it in front of her. " How does it look, Hina? "

" I-it l-looks r-really nice on y-you, I-ino-c-chan! " Hinata says.

Running past them, I yell, " See you guys later, going to the toilet!"

" Ok, Saku, see you back here! " Ino replies cheerfully.

I exit the shop and following the toilet sign, turn to the left.

But wait.

Next to Forever 21, is a shop marked " DARKSTAR "

Now that I see it, I wonder why I haven't seen it before.

Screw the toilet, I wanna see what's inside!

 **Xx**

I enter, when a man with long brown hair and light lavender eyes approaches me.

" Identification ?" he asks monotonously.

" I-uh, Sakura H-haruno."

Too busy staring at the dark skirts, pants , trousers that cover the walls, I don't notice him type my name in the computer at the cash register.

" Haruno, huh? "

I whirl back, looking at the man again.

" The name's Hyuga. Neji Hyuga."

 _Hyuga?_

 _As in Hyuga Hinata?_

" Who are you? " I say, moving backward towards the wall.

" An Inferno. "

 _Inferno? I mean, what kind of shit is that?_

 _"_ May you please sit the Inferno test ? "

Inferno Test?

" What is this 'Inferno Test' you are talking about? " I glare.

" Your mother is Crylis Haruno, right? " Neji says calmly.

How dare he talk about my mother!

My mother died three years ago. All I have left of her is a small black key. I always thought it was a pendent...

But now...

" How do you know about my mother? " I question, come on,this _is_ a time for answers.

Neji thinks for a moment before continuing.

" She was a special type of Inferno - magic users. She was a rare type, called Jenferno, which had the ability to use a special type of magic, called Jen." he paused before continuing.

" It existed in three forms, the Jen power. Harmony, Balance and Chaos."

 _My_ mother was a so-called 'Jenferno' ?

" And so..." I prompt.

" You will sit the Inferno test to see if you are Jenferno. "

Simple answer, huh, Neji?

Without replying, I walk towards the door marked " TEST ROOM ."

 **Xx**

" Where is she? " Ino cried in desperation.

" How would I know? " wailed Hinata, her usual stutter gone in her worry.

" The best chance we have is to search the toilets. " Ino said, her face grim. " It's our best chance. "

Hinata only nodded, racing forward to find her friend.

 **Xx**

I followed Neji into the test room, only to find a chair ( that looked like a dentist's ) and a injection needle.

Not the best combination.

" Sit down and I will begin the test. " Neji instructed. " It will only take a while. "

 _Very_ comforting.

I sit down on the chair, while Neji readies all the equipment.

He uses the needle and without warning, he plunged it into my arm.

Pain?

Na, this is no hell of any pain.

It was _magic_ feeling like bubbles were fizzing inside you, popping and adrenaline running through my veins.

It was _Exhilarating._

But just as soon as it had started, it had finished and I could literally feel the bubbles inside me popping and sputtering.

I looked at Neji, and he now held the needle, full with dark purple-blue liquid.

He nods his head in satisfaction, as he analyses the liquid.

He comes back with a stony look on his face. " You ," he begins, " are Jenferno."

Shocked.

That's how I feel.

Well, I feel more then that.

Just like somebody had reactivated the bubbles. In a bad way.

" 94% as well." he continues, " You have pretty much all, your mother's power. She, was 98%. "

" W-What should I do? " I manage to spit out.

" Come into the realm of Darkstar. And you must stay. Your life is a stake."

" And? " I linger on the sentence.

" You must hide. "

 **XxXx**

 **So, what do you think? Just it the review button, to tell me what you would like!**

 **First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

 **If you have any recommendations for this story, pls just tell me by PM or reveiw.**

 **Thx soooo much for even reading this !**

 **DarkAnubis'sShadow**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Doorway

**Darkstar: One more Chancer- Chapter 2: The Secret Door**

 **Well hello, my good readers, I am BACK!**

 **Btw, call me Anubis, not DAS.**

 **Well, as I promised, this chapter is dedicated to ….**

 **Anubis: Drumroll please.**

 **Itachi: No.**

 **Anubis: Stop being a prick, you son of a-**

 **Itachi : Look, I killed my parents so ca-**

 **Anubis: Oh, Shut Up.**

 ***Drumroll***

… **Bears of the west!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, and here is your answer. YES I WILL CONTINUE!**

 **Hehe**

 **Back to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The secret entrence.**

 _Hide._

 _Hide!_

Being Jenferno and all, I thought that it wouldn't be that special.

Just like winning the lottery.

As usual, I was wrong.

Always wrong.

 _Damn._

"So…" I say, trying to ease the tension. "What do I do now?"

Neji just stares at me.

 _Great answer huh?_

" I mean where do I go?" I say, "Where?"

Neji blinks.

" Well we'll see."

"Once we get there."

My turn to blink.

"After all this time, you didn't know?" I say.

 _What do you mean," I don't know."?!_

" I suppose, your mother's house. But, it's owned by a close friend of hers, Mikoto."

Mikoto?

 _Aunt_ Mikoto.

" I do believe she has met you."

I nod slowly.

" One more question Neji," I say." Are you related to Hinata?"

Neji stiffens.

"Yes.." he murmurs after a while

"But she will have forgotten me by now." he says.

Huh?

"She has talked about you," I argue, " She asks why you disappeared."

Neji looks like an icecube.

The frozen part.

"S-she remembers me? " he stammers. " After all this time?

Oh god.

I lived to see the day Neji the Great's pride had fallen.

"Uh-huh, she remembers " I say. " She never forgot. "

 _Never._

" Why, is Hinata a Inferno? "

Neji laughs dryly.

" Oh, Hinata is many things, but Inferno? That she is not. "

" Then why are you Inferno? " I retort.

Neji just looks monotonous.

" Lady Tsunade, the standing Jenferno, gave me a shard of Inferno. A small being of a Inferno's magic is in my soul. My task is to guard the entrance to the Inferno gate. "

There is another Jenferno?

Holy Shit.

What was the point of me coming in the first place?

" Look, Neji, " I say, with an angry tone. " If there is another Jenferno, why do I need to hide ? "

" Lady Tsunade is not a full blood Jenferno. She was inserted with it by the Oracle. "

" THe Oracle ? "

" Reminds me, you need to see him."

 **Xx**

The Oracle's room is dark.

Very dark.

The only light is from the flame I hold in my hand.

Literally.

I AM HOLDING A BALL OF FLAMES!

According to Neji, they are Flambolans, portable flames.

Pretty Cool, huh?

 _Hello Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Crylis._

I freeze.

" Who are you?! "

 _I am the the Oracle. I will give you advice._

Fine by me.

Advice would be good.

 _Use time wisely. You will need it._

 _You will become strong, Jenferno. Use that power wisely._

" Thanks Oracle, " I , well thank, " But what do you mean? "

Only darkness was left to listen to me.

Shrugging it of , I exited the room.

Now, to tackle my friends.

 **Xx**

"What do you mean, your moving ? " Ino cried.

" Yeah, we just found you, and now you're moving. " Hinata said, stutter still gone.

*Sigh*

" Sorry guys, I will visit when I can, OK? "

" Promise? " Ino asked

Consider that done.

" Promise. "

I hope it wasn't the last time to see them.

 **Xx**

Re-entering the DARKSTAR shop, my heart kept thudding in my chest.

REALLY LOUD!

Neji gestured for me to enter.

A fitting room.

WAS THE SECRET DOORWAY?

Holy S-

" Stop gawking, and get in."

Glare.

" Oh, I will, Mr-I'm-so-awesome. "

And walk through the mirror.

That was shimmering.

And glowing.

And-

Was the doorway, BTW.

I looked at my surroundings.

I realised that there was no going back now.

 _Ever._

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Minor Cliffhanger, isn't it?**

 **POLL:**

 **NejiSaku**

 **OR**

 **SasuSaku**

 **To vote, Please DM me or simply Reveiw.**

 **REVEIW PLEASE!**

 **DarkAnubis'sShadow**

 **or simply**

 **Anubis**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Uchiha Family

**Darkstar:One more chance**

 **Chapter 3: The Uchiha Family**

 **A/N: SasuSaku wins! Neji will be a major character but this story is SasuSaku.**

Half the world was beaming in sunlight.

The other?

Dark , with the Moon and stars scattered on the sky like glitter on a black dress.

Neji, noticing my awe, said " The doorways are always positioned at the middle of the two worlds. The Jenferno's job is to make sure both sides receive light. The one on the left," he gestured to the dark world, " is Darkstar. The one on the right," he gestured to the light world. " is Lightstar."

Fitting names.

" The Darkstar world has always been the dominant world, so it is called the Darkstar realm. In the Balanced days, the realm was called, The palace of the goddesses."

Again. Fitting names.

" So, were are we going now? " I inquire, anxious to go onward.

"The Uchiha Mansion. One of the most known places in the Darkstar Realm. The Uchiha are a noble family who have been friends with the Jenferno/Haruno family." Neji replied.

"Will I see Aunt Mikoto?" I say.

It has been a while since I last saw her.

16-? = 6

10 years.

Neji continues his long drabble of stuff-i-need-to-know-about-Darkstar

" She should be co-"

POOF!

A ring appears in the air, and Neji snatches it and looks at it.

It's a ring that is red and white with the word "Uchiha" was on the side.

Very suprising.

Neji whispers " _Portaliofax"_ and it disappears and in it's place, Aunt Mikoto appears.

"Aunt Mikoto!" I cry "I haven't seen you in ages!"

She looks surprised, but then a smile forms on her face when she realizes whoI am.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto says "Oh, how you have grown! You're so pretty now! When was the last time I saw you? 7,8 years? Oh, I don't know! I can't believe you're here! Does that mean -?"

She looks at Neji for confirmation.

Neji nods.

"Oh, you're our new Jenferno! Crylis would be so proud!

"Yeah, I know." A unfamiliar voice says.

Flashback

" _Sakura darling, come here!"_

" _Yes mama, coming!"_

" _Sakura, I would like to tell you something. It's very important so remember this, even when you are old. When you are in danger, do this at your enemy."_

 _She made 3 handsigns._

 _Harmony (peace sign)_

 _Chaos ( backwords peace sign)_

 _Balance ( 2 fingers together pointing to the front)_

 _Release (flip fingers from Balance sign_

" _Once you do this, you can protect yourself. Understand?"_

" _I understand mama."_

" _Good. I want you to be safe."_

Flashback end

Well, mum, let's try these handsigns.

I glance at Neji and Mikoto, another person has joined them.

I keep my distance and do the first handsign.

" **Harmony, Chaos, Balance- Release!"**

My hand glows in a green way, and a shield glimmered into appearance.

The unknown person widens his eyes and runs towards me.

He- Sasuke-kun?!

Is this person my childhood friend?

He shakes my arm, his own arm glowing blue, and my shield deactivates.

My energy drains, and all I see is darkness.

 _Sasuke-kun?_

 **A/N: This chap wasn't that good. Thank you to** **Bears of the west** **and** **blossom993** **for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **I love reviews, so I would like some for inspiration.**

 **Blossom993: Thank you for your help. I did what you requested!**

 **Bears of the west: This story will be SasuSaku, thanks for the review.**

 **DarkAnubis'sShadow**


End file.
